Long Day
by Cabenson82
Summary: Alex has a had a long day at work and just wants to relax but it's date night...


Alex climbed out of the cab into the pouring rain and ran to the entrance of her building brushing her damp hair behind her ear as she came into the lobby. "Hello Charlie, such a nasty night out tonight."

"Evening Ms. Cabot. These summer storms keep sneaking up on us." The guard said after he heard his name. "You had a delivery a little while ago. I took it up for you so you wouldn't have to carry it."

"You are such a doll Charlie, I hope your wife knows how lucky she is to have you." Alex grabbed her mail from her box and got on the elevator. "See you in a little while, Detective Benson should be around in a little while to pick me up."

"I'll send her up when she gets here." he said with a smile and a knowing twinkle in his eye as the doors of the elevator closed.

* * *

><p>All the way up on the elevator Alex wished she hadn't already agreed to go out with Olivia tonight. The weather was nasty and after the day she had at work all she wanted to do was crack a bottle of wine and soak in the tub till her day just melted away. But no matter how she felt right now cancelling time with Olivia was never an option. Thanks to work that happened enough on its own. Olivia was worth missing a little sleep over.<p>

The elevator chimed and Alex got out on the top floor walking over to her door. She really hoped that Olivia was in the mood for something low key, maybe a quiet dinner at the Palm. Sliding her key in the lock she decided that as long as it wasn't dancing she should be alright. Walking in the hall she noticed that the light was on in the den. Charlie must have left it on when he brought up the delivery which reminded her. What had she ordered?

Rounding the corner into the den Alex froze and smiled. "Liv what are you doing here? Did I get the time wrong?"

Liv walked over and took Alex's briefcase from her and set it on table behind her then took her hand and walked her over to the couch. "No you didn't get the time wrong, just a change in plans."

Alex relaxed into the couch and stretched. "Why are we changing our plans?"

Liv reached down and removed Alex's heels and pulled her feet up into her lap. "A little birdie was kind enough to let me know that someone had a very hard day so I figured instead of going out for dinner that dinner would just have to come to us."

Alex's head fell back on the couch and a moan escaped as Liv's thumbs worked the arch of her right foot. "Remind me to thank that birdie the next time I see her."

"You know you could have just called and told me." Liv said switching to Alex's left foot. "We could have gone out another night."

"I didn't want to do this another night Liv, I'd been looking forward to this night all week." Alex groaned as she melted into the couch from the massage Liv was giving to her feet.

Liv brought Alex's foot up to her lips when she was done and kissed the top of it. "Why don't you go change into something more comfortable and by the time you come back dinner should be here and we can pick out a movie."

"Great idea." Alex said as she stood up and stole a kiss on her way past Liv. "I'll be quick."

Smiling, Liv licked her lips. "Take your time babe. We have all night."

* * *

><p>When Alex came back into the living room the smell of chicken lo mein made her stomach growl. "That smells so good Liv, is that from Mr. Lee's?"<p>

"Would I order from anywhere else?" Liv laughed as she opened a bottle of Alex's favorite wine and poured her a glass. "Do you want plates or to just eat out of the cartons?"

"Thank you." she said as she took the glass Liv offered her. "Just bring in the bag and grab me a fork for the rice please."

Liv set the food out on the table infront of the couch while Alex flipped through the list of movies. "You find anything find anything for us to watch yet?"

"How do you feel about Imagine Me & You?" Alex asked stopping at one of their favorite movies.

"Sounds perfect. Now get over here and let me hold you while we eat dinner." Olivia smiled as she got comfy on the couch and made room for her girlfriend.

Alex picked up the carton of pork fried rice and cuddled next to Liv. "Thank you for thinking of this baby. With this weather I really wasn't looking forward to going out in this rain."

Liv stole a kiss and agreed. "Me either which just made it perfect when Liz called and said you were fried. I knew I just wanted to stay home and relax with you."

Alex leaned back over her shoulder and kissed Liv long and slow. "I have the best girlfriend in the world."

"Nah, not possible because I have the best girlfriend in the world." Liv grinned and held up a bite of lo mein to Alex's lips.

Accepting the bite she chewed it and smiled. "Thank you babe."

"Anytime sweetheart. Making you happy makes me happy." Liv said reaching for her glass of wine and raised it waiting for Alex to get hers as well. "Here's to a nice quiet, romantic evening at home."

"Cheers my love." Alex tapped her glass with Liv's before taking a sip. "Sweetheart, what would you say to this being our home?"

Olivia put her food down and turned to meet Alex's eyes, a smile raising the side of her lips. "Why Ms. Cabot what exactly are you asking me?"

Alex put her food down as well and turned into Olivia's arms. "I'm asking you to move in with me. I want to come home every night to you."

"I can't think of anything that I would like better sweetheart." Olivia smiled as she hugged Alex tight and pulled her in for a deep soul touching kiss.

The kiss went on for what felt like forever before they finally had to break for air. Alex rubbed her thumb over Olivia's kiss swollen lips. "I'm not really in the mood to watch a movie any more."

Olivia grinned and jumped up off the couch pulling Alex up with her. "Thank god! Let's go make love in **OUR **bedroom."

With that Olivia swept Alex up into her arms causing her to squeal and laugh. Alex cupped Olivia's cheek. " I love you so much Olivia Benson. You are my missing piece."

"And I love you Alexandra Cabot, since meeting you you've made me a better person." Olivia sealed their lips together and only stopped when she reached the side of the bed. "This is the first day of the rest of our lives."

With that they fell into bed laughing and giggling until only the sounds of heavy breathing and moans could be heard.


End file.
